Unweave
by suicidemouse
Summary: Worldweavers by Alma Alexander: Ben/Thea/Terry. In which Thea and Terry are blind and happy, and Ben couldn't be less content. Cybermage spoilers.


**Title: **Unweave

**Fandom: **Worldweavers

**Character(s): **Thea Winthrop, **Ben Broome**, Terry Dane

**Pairing(s): **Thea/Terry, One-sided Thea/Ben

**Word Count: **439

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **_**SPOILERS FOR CYBERMAGE!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. I assure you if I did, Thea and Ben would be together. All goes to Alma Alexander, though. She got the final ruling.

**Summary:** Worldweavers: Terry/Thea/Ben oneshot. "But _they_ walk by his table as though they don't even notice he's there and he can't deny that his heart pulls when his gaze turns up – he can't help it – and he sets his eyes on their intertwined fingers." Cybermage spoilers.

**A/N: ** Okay. So I got an ARC of Cybermage, and I can't help it – I've never seen a single Worldweavers fic, and I was PISSED about how it ended, so I wrote this. For those who are going 'WTF? There were never even any hints of Thea/Ben,' in the original draft of Spellspam, there WERE. AA took them out in the final copy. -.-

And for those not familiar with this style, no, I am not grammatically inept. xD The sentences are meant to be run-on, it's meant to be vague. That's the style I'm trying to use. This is my first time trying to write a multi-character fic without using names (until the last paragraph). Lemme know how I did!

I'll probably be writing more WW stuff. I signed up for the 1sentence challenge with a claim on a Thea/Ben pairing, so be on the lookout for that. (By the way, I actually have no clue what color Thea's eyes are - I just guessed blue. If anyone could tell me, I'd be grateful.)

****************************************

**Ben POV**

_Just smile._

It's easier said then done as he pretends to engross himself in a textbook, burying his face in between old stinking paper and staring at pictures, pictures of innocent things like mammals and bone structure and eyes, innocent animal eyes staring up at him instead of the deceitful blue girl's, the gaze that whispered silent lies into his ears, infatuated him completely. He'd think that now that he knew the truth he wouldn't still be under their spell. Oh, no, not those eyes, since they'd long since turned away to pull someone else into their splendor. But _they_ walk by his table as though they don't even notice he's there and he can't deny that his heart pulls when his gaze turns up – he can't help it – and he sets his eyes on their intertwined fingers.

_Don't let her know you're breaking._

That shouldn't be hard when she scarcely even looks his way anymore, never bothers to see the complete mess she's made of him. (Not that she tried to do any harm. Maybe she felt guilty and that was why she ignored him so completely, as though she had weaved a new world where he was permanently out of her sight.) _But crying openly is sure to turn heads, even _hers, he chides himself, looking back down at the animal eyes and trying to disappear into them, just as he was whisked away so completely by her own.

_Breaking…_

He can't. They're just lines on the page, nothing compared to the light and magnificence of hers. He can feel tears pooling in his own eyes as he hears a glorious voice laughing, laughing and calling his name and probably waving with the hand that _isn't _being clutched by him, the other boy, the one she _chose._ So he looks up – what else can he do? – takes a deep breath – to prepare himself mentally – and then smiles and waves back with the hand that _isn't_ clenched into a fist on the tabletop.

_Broken._

She grins, and it touches her eyes, lighting them up so he can see she has no idea what's going on, how he's hurting, what she's _done_. She grins and it's twice the grin that he could ever possibly manage in this state, and he can see she's really truly happy as she turns back to the other boy and walks off, still laughing, her fair hair swishing about her shoulders almost like the whispers in the air; _youlosther, youfailed, shechosehim, sheneverevenglancedyourwayonce._

Thea was slowly weaving her way out of Ben's heart. But judging by the way it was shattering him, she wasn't doing a very careful job of it.


End file.
